


Traitor

by celesianmagician



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And Marly brought back bad memories, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Lauriam is Marluxia headcannon, Mentioned Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas remembers KHUX, khux compliant, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesianmagician/pseuds/celesianmagician
Summary: Once a traitor, always a traitor.The word was out of his mouth before Sora even had a chance to comprehend it.When Sora went after Marluxia in the final room, old hidden truths come to light.





	Traitor

“Traitor.”  
The word was out of his mouth before Sora even had a chance to comprehend it, combined with seething hatred and rage that was too deep and dark to be his, but also too familiar and _right there _to pretend otherwise.__  
Marluxia paused, seeming to reassess him.  
“You must be related to Ventus,” he responded slowly, “Nephew, perhaps? Or maybe a cousin? You're too old to be his son. Either way,” and here he gave a hollow grin, “he broke the rules in telling you.”  
“The rules don't matter anymore,” Sora shot back. Another bubble of rage bursting with the response.  
Again, Sora wasn't sure where it came from. What rules?  
Marluxia's grin widened.  
“No I suppose they don't. Master Ava is long gone, after all. As are all the others.” He paused. Then continued, as if to himself. “Perhaps his appearance was simply coincidence then. I had started to wonder.”  
“Its your fault they are! They trusted you! And you betrayed them!” His Keyblade was in his hands, held at the ready.  
Sora then blinked in confusion, the anger receeding slightly. Whose appearance? Who was Master Ava? What others? Was this another trick of Namine's?  
But Marluxia didn't give Sora anymore time to ponder it. He readied his scythe and quickly launched at the teen.  
And suddenly, the whole battle shifted as Sora locked his Keyblade with the scythe.  
The rage was back, and Sora parried all of Marluxia's strikes, _as if he knew they were coming _.__  
And a one point, Sora glared at him only to see what appeared to be a child version of the man, holding a rose-decorated Keyblade. The image was enough to startle him into giving the Nobody the upper hand. The brunet dove to the side to keep the scythe from slicing him in half, and had to roll away from the follow up strike.  
Sora managed to leap back, and quickly spun around to throw his keyblade at the man. It struck him and Marluxia was thrown backwards, where he braced himself and stayed on his feet. A swing of his scythe later and Marluxia had vanished in a whirlwind of rose petals.  
Sora tightened his grip and quickly looked around for any sign of his opponent.  
“Come out and face me, you coward!”  
“Did Ven tell you how I did it?” Marluxia's voice rang out in the empty chamber. “How I snuck up on Skuld when she had her back turned, celebrating a successful mark? How Brain thought I was his best friend? As if that lazy boy could be worthy of that.” Sora about-faced and held out his Keyblade, successfully stopping the scythe from being dug in his back. “Or maybe how Ephemer started to wonder about me long before we moved from the old world to the new one, and how he went missing shortly after the Book of Prophecies did?”  
Sora scowled as he pushed the man away before shooting a stream of fire out of the tip of his Keyblade.  
“Shut up!” But Marluxia kept grinning, easily side-stepping the flames.  
“Maybe he would be interested to know that Master Ava didn't choose me at all to lead a Union, or even to join the Dandelions. The girl I stole the book from was named Strelitzia. And she was so weak, trying to save one lone wielder who didn't even know she existed. She was terrified of the dark, and I lead her into the warehouse. She didn't even see me coming. It was so easy to take it, to arrive at the Keyblade Graveyard and meet up with Ven and the others.” He twirled his scythe before striking down, causing Sora to jump out of the way, wind wrapping around him to help him leap to safety. Then Sora lunged forward.  
“Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He attacked wildly, striking Marluxia's scythe at every angle he could.  
“Children are so easy to manipulate, aren't you? Its a shame Ventus will never know the truth about what happened way back when. But then, he also will never know about what happened to you, either.”  
Marluxia took his shot, aiming to slice Sora's head clean off. Sora ducked and rolled to the side, a Blizzaga firing off and hitting Marluxia in the stomach, encasing the man in spreading ice. The man fought against it, managing to break off pieces of it before a Firaga, tinted purple, escaped the tip of his Keyblade.  
Marluxia's scythe shattered as it hit the ground, the man himself bent over his singed middle, shock painting his face.  
“No... How could...? You're weak, just like Ventus was...” His voice, laced with disbelief, echoed a bit as tendrils of darkness leaked out of him. He reached out, the darkness reaching up to encase him. “No!” Flower petals swirled around him, the beginning of a special attack that fell short as the darkness covered him completely. The petals hit the floor as it disappeared. Sora waited for a few minutes before turning and leaving the room, locking the door behind him in a sense of finality. The room he had left behind may as well be Marluxia's—or Lauriam's?--grave.  
He turned to Riku and opened his mouth, shutting it when nothing came out.  
“Its over, then?” the silver-haired boy inferred. Sora nodded once.  
“I...killed him, didn't I,” he asked. Riku was quiet for a moment.  
“He tried to kill us, Sora. It's not a bad thing when it's in self-defense.” Aquamarine eyes then slid to the side. “I have something I need to do. Catch you later?”  
Sora smiled.  
“You bet. Namine?” He turned to face her as Riku started to walk away. Sora kept his eyes trained on his friend as he walked out of the room. He hated that Riku was _right there _and Sora had to let him go.  
“It's time, yes. This way, please.”__

**Author's Note:**

> Based completely on my own views on KHUX. Please be warned I'm only on mission 755 so I've only seen Lauriam, like, twice. (Also I don't believe in coincidence). Everything he says is pure speculation on KHUX ending terribly.


End file.
